Innocent Lies
by mrs.ronweasleyy
Summary: Something happens to Hermione her first night back at Hogwarts. She leaves Hogwarts in the middle of the year, and no one knows where she is. What happens when 9 years later, she is reunited with her old friends? Will she have to tell them her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Drip. Drip. _The only sound that could be heard in the Dursley's big, clean house was the constant dripping of the broken faucet in the kitchen. They were sound asleep, all except for seventeen year old Harry Potter. He was sitting up in his bed, looking out the window. It was August second, and the next day he would be going over to his best friend Ron Weasley's house. He was quite nervous actually, since this would be the first time he would see Ginny since they had broken up.

There was a distant barking of a dog that could be heard, and then it was silent again. Harry got off his bed and kneeled on the floor. He lifted a loose floorboard and pulled out a bunch of licorice wands and chocolate frogs and letters that he and Hermione had sent each other during the long boring hours of the summer. He started chewing on a licorice wand and sat back on his bed.

This was going to be a long night.

-

Harry had drifted to sleep, because he was awaken by the screeching of his owl Hedwig.

"Unnhh…" he groaned as he lifted his head up. He suddenly jumped to his feet: Today was the day.

He pulled on some pants and a shirt and grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and ran downstairs. He opened a bag and pulled out some floo powder.

"I'm going to Ron's! See you next summer!" he called, stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" he shouted, and to the Burrow he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Harry's POV**

"Harry!" came Hermione's startled cry as I walked out of the Weasley's fireplace. She jumped onto me. "It's so good to see you!" she said.

"Wow, Hermione. You look so different!" I exclaimed, speaking the truth. "Hey, Harry." said Ron, hugging me as well.

"Hey guys. I missed you." I said.

"Hello there, Harry dear." said Molly Weasley, kissing me on both cheeks. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." I said, looking around nervously.

"Hi Harry." said a small voice. I whirled around to find Ginny standing in the corner of the room, looking down at her feet.

"Ginny!" I said. I walked over to give her a hug. "How've you been?"

"Fine…considering…" she said. I knew she was talking about Dumbledore's death.

"Come on, Fred and George got new brooms I can show you." said Ron, leading the way outside. Hermione followed close behind, and Ginny walked he slowest as we walked out into the blazing sun.

"It's pretty hot for August." Hermione exclaimed, shading her eyes with her hands.

"Yeah, but once you get on a broom, it'll be much better." said Ron.

"Oh, stop it Ron. You know I hate flying." said Hermione.

"Come on, Herms!" I said.

"Just try it, Hermione." said Ginny in a small voice.

Hermione and Ron walked over to the broom shed while I sat under a big tree. Ginny almost came with me, but she turned and followed her brother.

I sighed. I had messed up everything with her.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked into his eyes, and couldn't help looking away. He was so

handsome, so perfect, I didn't deserve him.

"Come on, Mione, just try it once. For me." he said, referring to the broomstick he was holding.

"But, I can't." I said, taking a step back from his fiery red hair.

"Yes you can! Hermione, you're a genius. I'm sure you can fly on a broomstick!" he said. Oh, how I wanted to melt right there!

"Don't let me fall!" I warned him, smiling. I mounted the broom, not putting all my weight on it.

"Relax, Mione. You're so tense." he said, rubbing my shoulders. I nearly fainted.

"Lunch!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you look at that?" I laughed. I jumped off the broom and raced towards the house.

"Mione!" Ron yelled, running after me.

I laughed and ran into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand around as plates and cups placed themselves on the table.

"Something smells good!" I said, taking a seat. Ron came in and sat next to me.

"I almost got Mione to fly." he proudly announced. I laughed.

"Almost." I admitted.

Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George then walked in.

"Hey, mum." said the twins.

"Hello," said Mrs. Weasley, serving us our hotdogs.

We ate quickly and rushed upstairs to Ron's room.

"I haven't been here for a while." said Harry, throwing himself onto Ron's bed.

I smiled and sat next to him. Ron and Ginny sat on the floor.

Ginny was picking at the red nail polish on her nails. She looked sad.

"I think me and Gin need to have a little talk." I said. I grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into her room and closed the door.

"Ginny, you're totally depressed!" I said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Ginny said coldly, lying down on her bed.

"Come on Gin, you can't go on like this! I know that Harry loves you, but the only reason he isn't with you is because he wants you to be safe!"

"The only time that I ever felt safe was when I was in his arms." Ginny said poetically. I sighed.

"If you miss him so much, talk to him. Let him know how you feel." Ginny sighed but nodded.

"You're right." She stood up and went back to Ron's room.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?"

**Ginny's POV**

From the moment he stepped foot in our house I realized everything had changed. He had a different look in his eyes, not from the old Harry. He seemed very sad, and very tired. He came over and hugged me, but it was a hug that meant nothing. Nothing at all. His eyes didn't sparkle the same way that they used to when he looked at me. There was a smile on his face but you could tell he wasn't too happy. He seemed anxious and uncomfortable. He wasn't acting normal. He wasn't being Harry.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him, when Hermione finally helped me gather enough courage.

"Sure." he said. He stood up from Ron's bed and walked over to me. I led him back down to my room. We passed Hermione on the way; she gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. Then she walked back to Ron's room.

I gently closed the door to my room and sat on my bed. Harry came and sat next to me.

"Ginny?" he said. I closed my eyes. I felt tears coming.

"I know you said," I started, feeling my lips trembling, "that you were breaking up with me because you wanted me to be safe."

"Gin—"

"But was that the only reason?" I felt his warm hand against my cheek and opened my eyes. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, burning my face. He wiped it away.

"Don't cry Ginny." he said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"You know I love you—I will _always_ love you, and no reason but that would cause me to not be with you."

I silently sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"Harry, this is where I belong." I sputtered. "Here, in your arms. This is where I am safe. And nowhere else."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The days in August seemed to grow longer and duller. By the time September rolled along, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, were incredibly excited, and incredibly sun burnt.

"Come on, hurry up!" said Mrs. Weasley, pushing her way through the crowd at Kings Cross Station. "You're going to miss the train!" she yelled. The four friends quickly followed, trying to keep their trolleys going straight.

"Bye, mum." said Ron and Ginny, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, Ron, bye Ginny. Take care of yourselves!" she called, as they ran through the platform.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione and Harry.

"Good bye!" called Molly Weasley, as they, too, headed through the platform.

Once they were settled in a compartment, it began to rain. And not just a light drizzle, it began to _pour._ Every now and then, you could hear a crack of thunder.

"I feel bad for all the first years." said Ron, looking out the window. "They have to go on the boats in this weather."

"They might not." said Ginny. "This is far worse than the rain the other years."

"I'm sure Dumbledore won't let—" started Hermione, but quickly silenced herself. She looked down at her shoes, then up at Harry. He was looking out the window.

"Harry—I'm so sorr—" she started.

"Don't worry about it. We can still talk about it, can't we?" he said, not taking his eyes away from the foggy glass.

"Yes, of course." said Hermione.

**Ron's POV**

The train finally stopped.

I grabbed my things and walked out of our compartment, with Hermione close behind. When we climbed off the train, I heard Hermione's little shriek as we started to get wet. Her scream turned into a laugh, which turned into a smile. Oh, how I love it when she smiles. No, no, no. I can't possibly be in love with Hermione!

But I am.

**Hermione's POV**

I screamed when I stepped out into the rain, but then, I started laughing. This would be the last time I would be coming to Hogwarts as a student. This would be the last time I would sit in a carriage with Ron, and talk and laugh the whole way to the castle. This would be the last time.

_The last time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Hermione's POV**

The next morning, I was woken up by Ginny running into my dormitory.

"Hermione, come on! You're going to be late for class! Everyone already ate breakfast!" she said. I jumped up and pulled on my robes, only to find Ginny laughing.  
"Wha…?" I said. I looked out the window. It was still dark.

"Bloody git!" I said, throwing my shoe at her and trying not to wake Parvati and Lavender. She dodged it and ran back to her own dormitory. I tried to fall asleep again, but I was unsuccessful. I pulled on a robe and slippers and walked down to the common room.

The fire was lit, as usual, but it was completely empty and silent. I sat on the comfortable couch and looked at the scattered books and quills on the floor. Suddenly there were footsteps, and Ron appeared.

"Mione?" he said, walking towards the fire. He yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." he said, sitting next to me.

"Me either." I said.

We were both silent for a moment.

"Tonight was weird, eh? The first time I didn't see Dumbledore at the ceremony." said Ron, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah…" I said, looking at the cackling fire.

We were silent once more. It was really awkward.

Ron yawned again and laid down, putting his head in my lap.

"Oh get up you big baby!" I said teasingly. Ron laughed and didn't move. "Ron!" I said.

"Hermione!" said Ron. I smiled, looking into his eyes. His wonderful eyes. His wonderful eyes on his wonderful face. UGH!

**Ron's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Neville was snoring so bloody loud, I couldn't hear myself think! I got up and went down to the common room, hoping to get some peace and quiet. Instead, I got something better.

"Mione?" I said, walking into the comfortable room. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I couldn't sleep." I said, taking a seat next to her. I wanted to tell her everything, how much I loved her, how much I wanted to be with her, but I said nothing and waited for her to speak.

"Me either." she said plainly.

There was an awkward silence. I tried to start up a conversation.

"Tonight was weird, eh? The first time I didn't see Dumbledore at the ceremony." I said.

"Yeah…" she said.

No one spoke. I didn't know what to do. So I laid down, putting my head in her lap. I couldn't think of anything else!

"Oh get up you big baby!" she joked. I grinned and didn't move. "Ron!"

"Hermione!" I said.

She smiled. She was beautiful. I needed to tell her how much I loved her.

"Mione…" I said, sitting up again. I put my hand on her leg.

"Yeah?" she said, her eyes burning into mine.

I looked at her longingly, and then couldn't take it. I put my hand on her face, and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Ginny's POV**

I think I was the first person in the whole school to wake up. I gave Hermione quite a scare at about midnight. It was hilarious!

In the morning, I woke up at five. It was still dark, and everything was silent. I pulled on a sweater and walked down to the common room.

The fire was lit, and I walked forward to sit on the couch. But instead of finding the couch as it normally was, there were two people sleeping on it, covered by a thin blanket.

"Shit." I said, a bit loudly. Ron and Hermione jumped awake, and Hermione nearly screamed. "Shit." I repeated.

Hermione started to stand up, wrapping the blanket around her, but Ron pulled her down. That's when it finally hit me.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

"Ginny, shut up!" said Ron.

I nearly fainted. Hermione and my brother? EW!

Hermione still hadn't said anything. Neither of them could move. Their pajamas were in a pile on the floor, and the two of them were looking at them longingly.

"Shit." I said again, sitting down.

"Ginny, I swear if you don't shut up…" said Ron.

"Shit." I said, yet again.

"Could you get us another blanket?" said Ron.

I ran up to Hermione's dormitory, yanked the blanket off her empty bed, and walked back down to the common room. The two of them hadn't moved. Well, they couldn't move.

"Here." I said, finally saying a word other than 'shit'. Hermione took the blanket, wrapped it around herself, and ran up to her dormitory.

I looked up at Ron. He didn't look at me. He stood up and went back to his dorm. I was left there alone.

"Shit." I said once more.

**Ron's POV**

Last night had to have been the strangest and best night of my life. Except for this morning, when Ginny discovered us. I don't think she took it too well, the only word she said was 'shit'.

Hermione left rather quickly, I think she was a bit embarrassed. Well so was I! Ginny was _my_ sister who had practically seen us…you know…!

**Hermione's POV**

He kissed me. He kissed me, and did much more. And I loved it. Except when Ginny found us. I was totally embarrassed. I left the room as fast as I could, trying to avoid speaking with Ron.

The rest of the day, I didn't know whether to act normally or to not speak with him. He didn't look me in the eye, so I didn't either. Harry suspected we had gotten into a fight, and kept telling us to forgive each other. He had no idea it was the complete opposite.

Later that day, I found Lavender.

"Hey, Lav, do you have any of those pregnancy test things? I have a friend in Ravenclaw who thinks she might need one." I lied.

"Really? Who?"

"I can't tell you, sorry. I promised her."

"Ah, whatever. Here you go." she said, handing me a small package.

"Thanks!" I said. I stuffed it into my bag and ran back to my dormitory. I couldn't take it now, of course, but in a couple weeks I would. In a couple weeks…


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

**Phoenixtear19**: I totally agree with you but it was just on my mind so I put it down. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6

_**1 Month Later**_

**Ron's POV**

Hermione and I have been totally weird near each other. Harry still thinks we're in a fight, boy is he wrong! She just doesn't say anything to me, so I don't say anything to her. I'm not that brave.

We were partners in Herbology yesterday, and she totally acted different. She wasn't being her brainiac self, bossing me and telling me what I was doing wrong. Instead, she was quite quiet, and let me do everything. Even when the plant nipped at my fingers when it was supposed to be friendly, she didn't say that I was doing anything wrong.

When I walked into the common room today after dinner, she was sitting on the floor by the fire. Neither of us have dared to sit on that couch again. When I walked in she looked up at me, then threw her papers into her bag and went up to her dormitory.

Ginny still hasn't treated me or her the same, and Harry is totally confused. I don't know if Hermione's planning on telling him, but I'm sure not. I mean, it's Hermione! He'd never expect that in a million years!

**Hermione's POV**

I'm nervous. Today I was doing homework in the common room and Ron walked in. I didn't know what to say, so I stood up and went to my dormitory. Parvati and Lavender weren't in there, probably searching for Ron or Harry somewhere in the castle. They totally love them.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was disgusted at what I saw.

There were circles around my eyes, from staying awake at night and thinking. I seemed to have gained weight, for my stomach was no longer flat. My hair, which had lost its bushy-ness, had gained it back over the last few weeks. I groaned and fell on my bed. That's when it happened.

"Hermione?" he called. It was the first time I had heard my name said by him in weeks. I stood up and slowly walked down to the common room.

"Yeah?" I said in a quiet voice.

I stepped into the common room. He was standing between the fire and the couch where _it _had happened.

He didn't speak, and was avoiding eye contact with me. Suddenly, Lavender and Parvati walked in and started giggling. I looked at them back to my dorm.

**Ron's POV**

I feel like an idiot.

I was standing in the common room, and a sudden urge came over me to call Hermione down.

"Hermione." I said, before realizing it was her name that had come out of my mouth.

"Yeah?" she said, as she appeared at the bottom of the steps. I was a fool. I had nothing to say! And there she was, standing there, waiting for me to speak. She was so beautiful!

I looked down at my shows, feeling like a moron. Suddenly, Parvati and Lavender walked in. God, is it impossible to get away from those two. They started giggling and looking over at me. I looked up at Hermione. She glared at them and ran back up. I sighed and went to my own dorm, before the two insane girls had a chance to say anything to me.

**Hermione's POV**

I decided to test it out. See if I had really gotten pregnant. I went down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where hardly anyone ever went, still. Myrtle was singing to herself, and thankfully she didn't notice me walking in. I quietly walked over to a stall and closed the door.

5 minutes later, I ran out. Myrtle screamed something at me that I didn't understand, but I didn't stop. I couldn't bear to look at it, I didn't want to know. I ran up to the common room and up to my dormitory. It was empty. I pulled it out from under my robes: This was it. I held it up to my face, and the it read: Positive.

I was pregnant with Ron's baby.

**Author's Note: I know it's moving kind of fast, and I'm sorry! But I just write what pops into my mind…and pray that you like it! Please review!**

**lov lots, **

**kneeling roses**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hermione's POV**

I haven't been able to tell him. How could I? I can't bear to see his reaction or what he'll think. What would he want to do? Would he want me to keep the baby? Or give it away? I can't bear to just give something that will live inside of me for nine months away! I can't tell him. I _won't _tell him.

**General POV**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She was alone. She silently walked up to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ginny were sitting. She wanted to tell them, she wanted to tell them _so badly._ But she knew she couldn't.

"Hello, Hermione." said Ginny, smiling up at her. Hermione buried her face into her hands, and started sobbing.  
"Herms?" said Harry, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She kept on sobbing.

Suddenly, Ron walked in. Hermione looked up. She grabbed her things and rushed out before Ron had a chance to sit down.

**Ginny's POV**

I knew something was up. Something had happened that Hermione wasn't telling us. She sat down and just started crying. I mean, what happened? And then, right when Ron walked in, she totally panicked and ran out. They're completely avoiding each other.

I stood up and ran after her.

"Hermione!" I called, chasing her down a long empty corridor. "Hermione, please stop!" But she didn't. She kept running. She ran right into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Shit!" I mumbled. I followed her inside. Myrtle was sitting on top of the sinks, and she smirked at me when I walked in. "Where's Hermione?" I asked.

"In there," said Myrtle, pointing to a bathroom stall. "But I wouldn't bother her if I were you." she giggled and flew over to the window. "There's going to be a storm tonight." she said to herself. She sat down and started singing. I walked over to the stall she had pointed to.

"Mione?" I said.

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked. "Don't _ever_ call me that again!"

"Okay, okay." I said. "Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?"

Suddenly the door to the stall swung open, and Hermione ran out and hugged me.

"Oh, Ginny, I want to tell you. I want to tell _all_ of you. But I _can't. _You won't understand. I just can't."

"Yes you can, Hermione. Just spit it out."

But Hermione shook her head.

"I can't Ginny. I'm so sorry, but I can't."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_**2 Months Later**_

**Hermione's POV**

I knew I had to do it. If I didn't, everyone would soon find out. And my stomach _had _been getting bigger. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

I packed my trunks. I was ready. I was aware that I wouldn't graduate or anything, but I didn't have much of a choice anymore. I took one last look at my dormitory, and walked out. I went over to Ginny's dorm, where she was sleeping soundly. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left. Then I went to the boy's dormitories. I kissed Harry on the forehead, and then went over to Ron. How handsome he was. I kissed him on the forehead, then on the lips. He stirred, but didn't wake up. I felt tears coming into my eyes, but refused to let them fall. I silently walked out of the dormitory for the last time.

I grabbed my trunk and headed out into lower Hogwarts. I took one last look at the castle, and left for good.

**Ron's POV**

I woke up quite early today. I went down to the common room, in hopes of seeing Hermione, but it was deserted. I sat on the couch for the very first time after it had happened. Then I heard footsteps, and Ginny appeared.

"You woke up too?" she groaned.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow." she said suddenly.

"What?"

"You're sitting on the couch. It's been nearly three months since either of you have sat on that couch." said Ginny.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Do you want me to go get her for you? I really think you two should talk."

"Yeah. Do that." I said.

"'Kay." said Ginny, as she disappeared up the steps. Then she came back down. "Ron, Hermione's not there." she said.

"What?" I stood up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" she snapped. I ran up to my dormitory.

"Harry! Harry, Hermione's missing."

Harry groaned and sat up.

"I'm surprised you care. I thought you two were fighting."

"We were never fighting, damn it!" I yelled. I ran back down to the common room.

"Ron, relax." said Ginny. "She could just be in the library or something."

I shook my head.

"No, no. Something's wrong." I said. "Something is very, very wrong."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_**9 Years Later**_

"Kira, it's dinner time." called Hermione to her 8 ½ year old daughter.

"Coming, mummy." said Kira, as she skipped into the kitchen. Kira was a very cute little girl. She had buck teeth and bushy hair just like her mum, but had a few freckles on her nose and whenever she was embarrassed her ears turned pink. She had big brown eyes and an irresistible smile.

"Mummy, Abby's having a sleepover party on Saturday, and everyone's going to be there. Could I please, _please_ go?" begged Kira.

"Honey, I thought Saturday was our special day to go to London?" said Hermione, pouring her daughter some soup.

"Yes, but it's just one Saturday. We go every Saturday; can't I please just go this once?"

"I suppose dear. But shopping in London won't be the same without you." Hermione said, smiling.

"Oh, mummy, stop it!" said Kira, giving her a hug. "I love you, mummy." she said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." said Hermione. "Come on now, eat your soup, then it's off to bed with you."

"Alright." said Kira. "Mummy, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing, honey. I'm happy with what I've got."

"But, you must want something more!" said Kira, looking at her longingly.

"When I think of something, I'll be sure to let you know." said Hermione. Kira nodded. She finished her soup and skipped off to bed.

"Night, mummy. I love you." Kira kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

Hermione turned off the light and walked down to the kitchen. She looked out the window. It had started to rain. She smiled. Hermione loved the rain.

(**A/N:** Hermione didn't tell Kira about the wizarding world.)

**Hermione's POV**

"Mummy!" I heard in the middle of the night. I bolted up in my bed. Kira ran in my room and jumped on top of me.

"What is it?" I said, turning on the light on the table next to me.

"I had a bad dream." she said. "Mummy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"I suppose." I said, scooting over. "But no more bad dreams, promise?"

"I promise." said Kira, smiling.

_**Saturday**_

**Hermione's POV**

"Let's go, mum! I'm going to be late!" said Kira, impatiently waiting by the door.

"I'm coming, Kira, I need to get my things. I have to go to London, you know." I said.

"I know." said Kira. We walked out into the rain and got into my car. "Can I sit in the front?"

"No, honey. It's dangerous."

Kira pouted and slumped in the back seat.

Once we got to Abby's house, she jumped out and ran.

"Hello, Abby!" she yelled, giving her friend a hug.

"Bye, Kira." I called. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Bye, mummy." said Kira, hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun!" I called, as I got back into my car and drove to London.

I stopped by a small place that not many muggle's notice. The Leaky Cauldron. It had been ages since I had seen the place, and it seemed older and dustier than ever. I parked my car and slowly walked inside.

Tom wasn't there, instead another strange looking man with hair everywhere except on his head.

"Hullo." he mumbled, as he saw me walk in. I smiled. I went out into the back, where the entrance of Diagon Alley was. How I longed to go there once more, but I couldn't. My wand was locked up tight in a trunk in the basement. I sighed. A witch suddenly walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and apparently didn't see me. She pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks and suddenly: There was Diagon Alley. The witch walked in and I slowly trailed behind. I saw a crowd outside Flourish and Blott's, so I went in to see what was going on.

"It's him! It's him!"

"Get me his autograph, mum!"

"Good heavens!"

"It's really him!"

People were murmuring all throughout the store. I found a wrinkled old lady standing in a corner and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard?" she said in an excited voice. "He's doing autograph signings. His book was just published."

"Sorry, but _who?_"

"Good lord, child. Harry Potter!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Hermione's POV**

I had to put my hand on the old lady's shoulder so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm, sorry." I said, quickly gaining my balance.

"Not to worry, child." she said, patting my arm. "It happens." I gave her a small smile and pushed past the crowd to see him. It had been 9 years, and there he was standing in front of me.

He looked about the same, his hair was still messy like always. There was a beautiful woman standing under his arm, and it took me a moment to realize who it was.

"Ginny…" I said, under my breath. They were both smiling and waving to the cameras of _The Daily Prophet_.

I looked around. If they were here, Ron would be here too, right? I tried to slip back out of the crowd when I heard my name.

"Hermione?" Ginny had recognized me. I ignored her and pushed through the crowd. What could I say to them? I was so ashamed of what I had done 9 years ago, I just left them. Never wrote. Nothing.

"Hermione, wait!" called Ginny. I ran out of Flourish and Blott's and into the rain. I sighed and sat down. I couldn't believe it was really them.

"Hermione?" came a voice. Ginny walked outside the store. "Is that you?" I looked down at my feet. "Oh, it _is _you!" she said, squeezing me.

"Ginny, where are you—Hermione?" Harry had walked out of the store and was staring at me wide-eyed. Ginny nodded, but I turned away and started walking back to The Leaky Cauldron. They were my past. I couldn't bring them back.

"Hermione wait!" said Ginny. She ran after me. Suddenly a crowd of people came out of the store and bombarded Harry, screaming at the top of their lungs. Harry started running, and they ran after him.

"Come on." said Ginny. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a little alley between two stores.

"Ginny, I—I have to go." I said, trying to turn away.

"But—you can't!" she said. Suddenly Harry appeared. He seemed to have lost them.

"Hermione, I can't believe it's…_you._" I gave him a small smile. "Ron's here, you have to come see him." he said.

"Uh…Harry, I don't think that would be such a good idea." said Ginny.

"Why not? Come on." he said, grabbing my arm.

"Harry—what about Leah?"

"What about Leah?" said Harry.

I sighed. I didn't even want to know who Leah was!

"Listen, it was really great to see you both again, but I really, really, _really_, think I should be going." I said, pulling my arm out of Harry's tight grip.

"He's over there!" someone screamed.

"Shit!" said Harry. He grabbed Ginny's arm and tried to grab mine as he was running towards Flourish and Blott's, but I pulled away and off they went. Just like they were supposed to. A crowd of people sprinted past me and then it was silent. All I could hear was the distant sound of lightning and the rain pattering the ground.

I started walking back to The Leaky Cauldron, when a familiar face stepped out of the Owl Emporium with an unfamiliar face. It was Ron, with another girl snuggled under his arms. God, was he gorgeous. I guessed the other girl was Leah.

I turned the other way as the two of them passed me so he wouldn't see my face. He didn't. I felt tears coming into my eyes, and couldn't help but let them fall. I missed him so much. But this is how it was supposed to be.

I sat alone in the ice cream parlor until the sun started to set. Almost everyone had left. I hadn't seen my three old friends the rest of the day.

But suddenly, just as I stood up to leave: There they were. Ron and Leah were laughing, but Harry and Ginny didn't seem all that happy. Then, Harry spotted me.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

"Shit." I heard Ginny mumble.

He ran over to me and called the other three over. Ron seemed completely puzzled, but Leah just shrugged and walked over. Ginny came after her, and last came Ron.

He looked at me so strangely I couldn't help but look away. There was anger, love, and disappointment in his eyes. I didn't say anything.

"I'm Leah, nice to meet you." said the unfamiliar girl.

"Leah, shut up!" said Ginny. Leah frowned but listened.

I looked down at my shoes. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

No one spoke.

Ron was the first one to say anything.

"Is—is it really you?" he choked. I nodded without looking up at him. The next thing I knew he had pulled me into a hug, in his arms, just where I was meant to be. I closed my eyes. The memory of that night 9 years ago played over and over in my mind. But when he let go, it stopped. I still couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"I should go." I said. "Bye." I turned to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to show us where you live? I mean, how bout some catching up? It's been nine years, Herms. I think we'd all like to know what happened." said Harry.

There was no getting out of this one. "Sure. Come on over." I said. I led them out of The Leaky Cauldron and to my car. Harry, Ron, and Leah sat in the back, and Ginny sat in the front with me.

I didn't say a word the whole car ride. But I prayed that none of Kira's toys were lying around through the house. I wasn't about to tell them about her.

I parked my car in the garage.

"Nice house, Herms." said Ginny, smiling. I led them inside.

"Great place you've got." said Harry.

"Could you show us around a bit?" asked Ginny.

Oh shit.

"Sure." I said. I showed them the basement, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, my upstairs bedroom, the bathrooms, and the two guest bedrooms.

"What's this door here?" asked Leah, referring to the door that led to Kira's room.

"Nothing!" I said, stepping in front of it. "It's an old room, and I could never get it to open."

"I could try if you like," said Harry.

"No!" I said. He frowned. "What use would I have for it?" They shrugged and I led them back downstairs, relieved.

"Would you guys like some tea?" I asked. They nodded. I quickly made some and rushed back to them. "Here you are." I said. The smiled and thanked me.

"So, Hermione." said Harry. "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"You left. Just like that. No note, no reason, no letters. One night you were just…gone."

"Er…I don't really know why I left." I lied. "I was just going through a lot at the time."

Harry observed me carefully. He wanted to see if I was lying. He said nothing.

"H-have you been living here? Ever since you left?" said Ron.

I nodded.

Leah smiled.

"Guys, I think we should leave. We're kind of rude bursting into her house like this."

"No, it's fine, really." I said.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"What the bloody hell was that?" said Ginny.

"Telephone." said Harry. And while he explained what a telephone was to her, I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hermione? Hi, it's Maya, Abby's mom. I just wanted to tell you, that Kira is very homesick. She's bawling her eyes out and wants to come home. Do you think you could pick her up?" Shit.

"Sure, I'll be right there." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

I walked back to the living room.

"Listen, I have to go run a quick errand…I don't know if you guys want to stay or—"

"We'd like to stay!" said Ginny, smiling.

"Ginny, shut up, that's rude." said Leah.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, it's fine." I lied again. "Just, make yourselves at home."

I grabbed my car keys and ran to the garage.

What the hell was I going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Hermione's POV**

"Mummy!" shrieked Kira as I stepped into Abby's house.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" I asked, lifting her into my arms.

She nodded.

"Do you still want to go home?" I asked, praying she would say no.

She nodded again. Crap.

"Thank you so much, Maya. Happy birthday, Abby. I'm so sorry about all this."

"Not to worry. Happens to me all the time." said Maya. "Bye, Kira." she said.

"Bye, Kira!" said Abby, watching me put Kira in the car. Kira waved at her.

I sat into the car and started driving home, as slowly as I could.

By the time I got home, Kira was fast asleep. I lifted her into my arms, and walked inside; praying for strength to endure what was coming.

At first, the four of them didn't notice me walking in. But once Ginny said: "Hey Her—_shit!_" I knew that they had seen. Kira suddenly stirred and woke up.

"Where are we mummy?" she asked. Ron's eyes widened.

"We're at home, sweetie." I said. She wriggled out of my arms and yawned.

"Who are they?" she asked, once she had seen my old friends and Leah.

"Friends." I said.

"Good night, mummy. I love you." she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said. She ran up the stairs and into her room. Once the door had shut, I held my breath.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he yelled. He stood up and walked towards me. "HUH? WAS THAT YOUR DAUGHTER? ISN'T THAT SOMETHING WORTH MENTIONING!" he bellowed in my face. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Ron, leave her—"

"Shut up Ginny! Just shut up!" he yelled. I felt tears coming, and they started to fall.

"Damn right!" he said. "You deserve to cry! I loved you, Hermione! And you left, just like that! And now you have a 10 year old kid!"

Ginny rushed over to me and gave me a hug. She pulled me back to the couch.

"When did it happen, Hermione?" she asked. I didn't answer. I _couldn't _answer. I couldn't let Ron know.

"Herms?" said Harry.

It took me a minute to gather enough strength to speak.

"Back at Hogwarts." I said quietly.

"With who?" said Ron. I didn't answer. Tears were constantly falling down my face, stinging my cheeks.

"With who, Hermione!"

"You." I said, almost in a whisper. And I ran upstairs to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Hermione's POV**

I fell onto my bed, sobbing. I felt like a little kid. Why was he so angry? Well, he deserved to be angry! I had just left with his kid and never told him a thing. He deserved to be mad. I had been a terrible person to do that and not tell him anything. And after 9 years I had still been trying to avoid it. I heard the door to my room creak open, and Kira walked in.

"Mummy?" she said, walked towards my bed. I tried to wipe my tears away.

"Yes, honey?" I said, smiling a big fake smile.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" she asked, climbing onto my bed.

"Nothing, honey. Mummy's fine." I said.

"Then why was someone screaming?"

"We just got into a little argument. But everything's fine. Go back to bed, honey."

"Can I sleep next to you?"

"No, I have guests to take care of. Go on. Run off to bed."

"Good night, mummy." she said.

"Good night."

As Kira ran out of the room, Ron walked in. He couldn't take his eyes off that child until she closed the door to her bedroom.

I sighed and looked away. I didn't want him to be here. Not now. I needed my space. I didn't even know what to say to him.

He sat down at the foot of my bed and put his hand on mine.

"Listen," he started, "I know I was a bit…_harsh_, but you can only imagine how much of a shock this has been for me."

I nodded, feeling the tears gathering again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Because I was afraid of what you would think." I said honestly. "I wasn't ready for it, and I can assume that neither were you. I was afraid of what your reaction would have been."

"So…that's why you had been avoiding me. And that's why you left."

I nodded.

"Mione, you should have just told me. I would have supported your decision. You should know that." he said, pulling me into a hug.

"But I didn't." I sobbed into his chest.

"Don't cry, Hermione. Please." I looked up into his eyes. How long it had been since I had really looked into those wonderful eyes.

"Okay." I whispered. He wiped my eyes and kissed me.

"Ron, you shouldn't." I said, pushing him away. "You have a girlfriend who's sitting downstairs and probably has absolutely no idea what's going on. You should be kissing her, not me." I said.

Ron sighed.

"Hermione, I never looked at any other girl the way that I looked at you. And I don't think I ever will." he said. He started kissing me again.

"Ron, please. We can't do this…not here. Not now. This has been so much for one day…please." I said.

"Okay." he said. He kissed me on the forehead and walked back downstairs.

"I think we should go." I heard him say.

"_You got her pregnant_?" I heard Leah screech. The door slammed.

They were gone.


End file.
